bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lewa/G1
Lewa był beztroskim i dowcipnym Toa Mata Powietrza, członkiem drużyny mającej na celu przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Po wpadnięciu do komnaty napełnionej Zenergizowaną Protodermis przemienił się w Toa Nuva Powietrza. Biografia Toa Mata Wczesne życie Lewa i reszta jego drużyny zostali stworzeni na Artakhce. Zostali później wysłani na Daxię, gdzie przebudzono i zapoznano ich z inicjatywy Helryx, która wyjaśniła cel ich stworzenia: mieli zostać strażnikami Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Po tym, Toa Mata byli trenowani w walce przez Hydraxona. Jednym z pierwszych zadań była ucieczka przed Spinaxem; podczas innego Hydraxon zabrał ich Kanohi i schował po całej wyspie. Lewa nie mógł wydobyć swej własnej Kanohi Miru z jeziora pełnego agresywnych ryb, przez co ostatecznie zdał sobie sprawę, że w zadaniu chodziło o ich współpracę, i połączył siły z Gali by odzyskać swoje maski. Kończąc trening, Toa zostali wysłani do Karda Nui, która została skolonizowana przez Av-Matoran. Sześciu Toa chroniło Matoran przed Rahi, na które wpływały dziwne kolce energii, oraz Avohkah, rozumnymi błyskawicami, które trudno było pokonać. Ostatecznie jednak udało im się to uczynić. Po pokonaniu Avohkah, Tahu i Kopaka poprowadzili resztę drużyny do Codrexu, jedynego nietkniętego budynku zlokalizowanego w stalaktytach. Tam, Lewa sprawdził Kamienne Klucze, które wstrzymywały pole energii otaczające Codrex, i wyciągnął jedno z nich. Nieświadomy pola energetycznego, Lewa zbliżył się do Codrex, tylko by zostać odepchniętym przez włączone pole energii. Kopaka zabrał Kamienny Klucz z jego ręki i włożył z powrotem do wnęki. Toa weszli po tym do Codrexu, a właz zamknął się za nimi. Tahu i Kopaka odkryli przed resztą, że powinni tu pozostać i służyć pomocą Mata Nui tylko w ostateczności. Uciekając od niebezpieczeństwa burz energii, które nawiedziły Karda Nui, Av-Matoranie ewakuowali się, a Toa weszli do odpowiadających im Kanistrów Toa. W nich zasnęli na tysiące lat. Ich kanistry zostały wystrzelone w niebo po Wielkim Kataklizmie. Miały wylądować na wyspie Mata Nui, gdzie udaliby się do Kini-Nui, zeszli do Metru Nui i zaczęli misję przebudzenia Wielkiego Ducha. Jednakże, błąd w systemie kanistrów sprawił, że wylądowali w morzu otaczającym wyspę. Przez tysiąc lat kanistry, a w nich śpiący Toa, dryfowali po wodzie, dopóki Av-Matoranin Takua nie zebrał Kamieni Toa, aktywując sygnał, który przywołał kanistry na wybrzeża wyspy. Mata Nui 'Poszukiwania Masek' Miru]] Lądując na Mata Nui, Lewa odkrył swe moce Powietrza, ratując ptaka Taku od upadku. Na wyspie znalazł Le-Koro i zapoznał się z tamtejszą populacją. Lewa odkrył na nowo swoje przeznaczenie: przebudzić Mata Nui i pokonać Teridaxa, który terroryzował Matoran. Lewa spotkał się na krótko z pozostałymi Toa, po czym odszedł, by szukać masek Kanohi. W drodze, wpadł na Gali i ocalił ją, gdy wpadła do bagna. Od Matau dowiedział się gdzie jest pierwsza maska, Kanohi Kakama. W drodze, został zaatakowany przez Nui-Jagę, lecz pogrzebał ją pod drzewami, po czym wszedł do jaskini. Po kilku przeszkodach, udało mu się zdobyć Kanohi i w zaskakującym tempie opuścić jaskinię, korzystając z mocy Kanohi. Krótko po tym bujał się na winoroślach, lecz został zaatakowany przez Nui-Ramę. Rahi zrzuciło jego maskę, a on sam spadł, ku czekającym szczękom Muaki. Jednakże, został ocalony przez Onuę, który stworzył dziurę w ziemi pod Rahi. Został później schwytany przez Rahi pod kontrolą Teridaxa, a jego maska została zastąpiona zainfekowaną Miru. Został zmuszony do obserwacji Le-Matoran, których zniewolono i zmuszono do pracy w ulu Nui-Rama. Onua znalazł ul i zmierzył się z Lewą, ostatecznie pozbywając się zakażonej maski. Lewa użył uprzednio znalezionej Komau, by przejąć kontrolę nad Nui-Kopen i wydostać więźniów z ula. Lewa spotkał się ponownie z innymi Toa, kiedy Onua zebrał ich wszystkich. Udał się do Ta-Wahi, by znaleźć Kopakę i uratował swego towarzysza od upadku do lawy podmuchem powietrza. W drodze na spotkanie, dwójka Toa spotkała grupę Matoran, ćwiczących rzucanie Bambusowymi Dyskami. Musieli jednak iść dalej. Dotarli ostatecznie na spotkanie. Teridax, obserwując całe zajście, wywołał erupcję Wulkanu Mangai. Lewa użył swej Kakamy, by pomóc Onule wykopać rów, który powstrzymał lawę. Lewa zdobył po tym Kaukau Pohatu, znajdującą się w jednym ze skalnych otworów, kiedy Toa zaczęli pracować wspólnie, i wkrótce zebrali resztę masek. Lewa znalazł także Kamień Makoki podczas jednej ze swych podróży. Krótko po tym, Lewa otrzymał swoją Złotą Kanohi i zszedł wraz z innymi Toa do podziemi Kini-Nui po przybyciu Kompanii Kronikarza. W tunelach, Toa zmierzyli się z ogromnymi krabami, w których Lewa rozpoznał Manasy. Po nieudanej próbie pokonania ich, Lewa połączył się z Gali i Kopaką w Toa Kaita Wairuhę i, wraz z drugim Toa Kaita, Akamaiem, pokonali Manasy strzegące Mangaii, lecz wkrótce zostali z powrotem rozdzieleni w sześciu Toa. Zmierzyli się z Toa Cienia i udało im się ich pokonać, przez zaakceptowanie tych cieni jako części ich samych. Po tym napotkali samego Teridaxa, który pojawił się przed nimi jako Matoranin. Jednakże, szybko zmienił się w wirującą masę metalu i macek, prawie pokonując Toa. Ci jednak wystrzelili ku niemu swe Moce Żywiołów, a masa części i nici rozpadła się. Toa wrócili na powierzchnię, triumfując. 'Inwazja Bohroków' ]] Krótko po opuszczeniu Kini-Nui, Toa poczuli dziwne trzęsienia, roznoszące się po całej wyspie. Kapura pojawił się, będąc całkowicie zszokowanym, mamrocząc jedynie słowo Bohrok. Toa udali się do Ta-Koro, gdzie zauważyli Pahraki i Kohraki atakujące wioskę. Lewa udał się pierwszy do walki, lecz został uwięziony w lodzie Kohraka. Tahu ocalił go, topiąc lód. Walka skończyła się, kiedy Lewa i Gali połączyli swe mocy i stworzyli burzę, która odpędziła Bohroki. Vakama wytłumaczył kim one są oraz to, że trzeba zdobyć osiem rodzajów Krana. Lewa udał się do Le-Koro, chcąc upewnić się, że wioska jest bezpieczna. Kiedy tam dotarł, zastał Bohroki atakujące Le-Koro, oraz całą populację, kontrolowaną przez pasożytnicze Krana. Maska Lewy została zabrana i zastąpiona Kraną. Zaczął pomagać Bohrokom oczyszczać wyspę, lecz ostatecznie spotyka Onuę, który szukał go po odzyskaniu jego Miru od grupy Lehvak Va. Kontrolowany przez Krana Lewa zaatakował Onuę i prawie go pokonał. Jednakże, Onua wiedział, że Krana nie kontroluje woli Lewy i przekonał go, by ją usunął. Wkrótce Le-Koro zostało wyzwolone przez Matoran w pojazdach Boxor. Po zdobyciu wszystkich Krana, Toa udali się do gniazd Bohroków znalezionych przez Kopakę. Jednakże, podczas zejścia, wszyscy Toa wykazali niechęć do zaufania Lewie, a on sam obawiał się, że Krana może go wciąż kontrolować. Toa zostali oddzieleni od Tahu, gdy przed nimi ruszyła się ściana. Wkrótce zostali uwięzieni w tunelu, kiedy stopiona lawa ruszająca ku nim zablokowała jedną drogę tunelu. Kiedy Kopaka powstrzymywał płynącą lawę lodem, Onua i Pohatu próbowali przebić się przez ścianę, z marnym jednak skutkiem. Lewa zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ściana była jedynie iluzją, i dzięki temu udało im się uciec. Po spotkaniu z Tahu, znaleźli wnęki, w które włożyli zdobyte Krana. Sześć dróg otworzyło się, a w nich Toa znaleźli sześć Exo-Toa. Natychmiastowo po tym, Toa zmierzyli się z Bahrag, królowymi rojów, przy użyciu Elektro-Rakiet Exo-Toa. Jednakże, Lewa został wkrótce zamrożony przez moce lodowe Bahrag, a Tahu zauważył, że Exo-Toa blokowali ich Moce Żywiołu. Toa więc porzucili pancerze. Wojownicy połączyli swe moce, więżąc je w Protodermis. Podczas wynikającego z tego trzęsienia, Toa spadli przez rozpadającą się podłogę i zanurzyli się w basenie Zenergizowanej Protodermis, przemieniając się w Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Atak Bohrok-Kal Wyłaniając się z cieczy, Toa dostrzegli spadające na nich głazy. Tahu użył jednak swej Hau Nuva by ich obronić. Lewa obdarował pozostałych mocą swej Miru Nuva, aby pomóc Toa się wznieść. Napotkali po drodze rój Tahnoków, a po pokonaniu ich Lewa raz jeszcze wspomógł swych towarzyszy mocą maski, dzięki czemu udało im się wydostać na powierzchnię. Tahu przechrzcił grupę na "Toa Nuva". Toa zgodzili się przeprogramować Bohroki, by te pomogły Matoranom naprawić zniszczone Koro. Po transformacji, Toa Nuva zdecydowali się ruszyć osobnymi ścieżkami po krótkiej walce. Lewa ćwiczył swoje nowe zdolności, latając nad wioską, kiedy nagle nie mógł dłużej używać Mocy Żywiołu i zaczął spadać w dół. Został uratowany przez Kongu na swoim ptaku Gukko, Ka. Odkrył wkrótce, że jego symbol Nuva został skradziony, i ruszył za złodziejem, tylko by zostać pokonanym i znalezionym przez Tahu, Jallera i Takuę. Dowiedział się od nich, że symbole innych Toa także zostały skradzione, przez istoty znane jako Bohrok-Kal. Dowiedział się także, że chcą one użyć energii symboli Nuva, by uwolnić Bahrag. Próbowali odzyskać swe symbole, lecz Kal z łatwością ich pokonali; Lewa został unieruchomiony przez Gahlok-Kal. Toa znowu rozdzielili się, by znaleźć Kanohi Nuva, w celu zyskania przewagi nad swoim przeciwnikiem. Podczas poszukiwań, Lewa dostrzegł pożar rozprzestrzeniający się w dżungli, który Tahu Nuva próbował powstrzymać, mimo braku mocy. Po krótkiej dyskusji, Toa utworzyli zespół i ruszyli szukać Kanohi Nuva, znajdujących się w lesie. W drodze zauważyli ogromną ilość drzew bagiennych, wyrwanych z korzeni. Po zbadaniu sprawy stwierdzili, że drzewa były cięższe niż powinny, i wydedukowali, że musiała to być sprawka Nuhvok-Kal. Zdecydowali się zastawić pułapkę na Bohrok-Kal. Według planu, Tahu miał zaprowadzić je do zasadzki, podczas czego chwycił się winorośli, by umknąć bestii, lecz niepoprawnie wylądował. Zagroził Lewie, aby nikomu o tym nie mówił. Le-Matoranie wkroczyli do akcji i zaatakowali Kal z każdej strony, lecz nie udało im się odzyskać Krana-Kal. Jednakże, Lewa znalazł Kanohi Nuva. Krótko po tym, Lewa został teleportowany do jaskini przez Teridax i zmierzył się, wraz z pozostałymi Toa Nuva i Turagą Vakamą, z Rahi Nui. Lewa próbował pozbawić zwierza powietrza, biegając wokół niego przy użyciu Kakamy Nuva, lecz nie udało mu się. Toa użyli mocy Kakamy Nuva i Pakari Nuva, by pokonać bestię, a z pomocą Vakamy udało im się ją uwięzić. Krótko po tym Lewa ścigał Kohrak-Kal przez dżunglę, chcąc skraść jego Krana-Kal. Jednakże, Kohrak-Kal stworzył potężną falę dźwiękową, od której Lewa próbował uskoczył. Niestety, fala poruszyła się i pochłonęła go, pozostawiając w szoku. Po odzyskaniu sił, połączył się wraz z Gali i Kopaką, tworząc Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuhę, który zaatakował Kohrak-Kala, Lehvak-Kala i Gahlok-Kala. Jednakże, ci połączyli się w swe własne Kaita i pokonali Wairuhę. Krótko po tym, Bohrok-Kal znalazły miejsce pobytu Bahrag, a Toa Nuva ruszyli, by je zatrzymać. Bohrok-Kal były blisko umieszczenia symboli w Sześcianie Nuva, gdy Tahu użył Vahi, którą otrzymał od Vakamy po jego przemianie, w ostatniej próbie powstrzymania ich. Nie udało mu się, lecz dał wystarczająco dużo czasu Toa Nuva, by obmyślić plan powstrzymania Kal. Decydując się na pomysł, przekierowali resztki swej mocy do symboli Nuva, powodując, że Bohrok-Kal straciły nad nimi kontrolę i zniszczyły same siebie. Toa Nuva zwrócili swe skradzione symbole do odpowiadających wiosek. Poszukiwania Siódmego Toa Krótko po tym, Takua znalazł Avohkii, Maskę Światła, i wraz z Jallerem odeszli, by znaleźć Siódmego Toa. Lewa spotkał się z nimi, gdy przechodzili przez Le-Wahi i zostali zaatakowani przez Niedźwiedzia Pyłowego. Lewie udało się poskromić Rahi, po czym wypuścił je i pomógł Matoranom dostać się do Ko-Wahi, kierując ptaka Gukko, którego ujeżdżali. Musiał jednak odejść, gdy dowiedział się, że Ta-Koro zostało zniszczone przez Rahkshi. Po spotkaniu się z Tahu i Gali, udał się do Po-Wahi, by spotkać się z innymi Toa i zmierzył się tam z pierwszymi trzema Rahkshi. Ocalił Gali przed Guurahkiem, lecz zostali pogrzebani zatrutymi głazami. Udało im się jednak przeżyć dzięki Hau Nuva Tahu. Udał się po tym wraz z Gali i Tahu na pomoc Kopace, który był przytłoczony atakiem sześciu Rahkshi. Gdy Rahkshi zaatakowały Onu-Koro, Lewa dołączył do walki, pomagając Takule uciec od dzieci Makuty. Pomagał także w leczeniu Tahu, który został otruty przez Lerahka podczas bitwy o Ta-Koro, a jego kondycję pogorszył atak Kurahka. Później wyruszył wraz z Tahu i Kopaką do Le-Wahi, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez Rahkshi Kaita. Został ciężko zraniony przez Rahkshi Kaita Vo, ocalił go jednak Kopaka. Toa ostatecznie pokonali Kaita. Ostatni raz zmierzył się z Rahkshi w Kini-Nui, gdzie, wraz z Tahu, uwięził Lerahka, Guurahka i Panrahka w szkle. Pozostałe Rahkshi zostały zniszczone przez Toa Nuva i przemienionego Takanuvę. Po walce, Lewa pomagał w budowie Ussanui, a później był świadkiem pokonania Teridaxa z rąk Takanuvy i odkrycia na nowo Metru Nui. Po usłyszeniu opowieści Turaga i bezpiecznym powrocie na wyspę-miasto, Toa Nuva musieli zmierzyć się z sześcioma Żmijami Zguby, lecz udało im się je pokonać przy użyciu Maski Szybkości. Po tym, Lewa służył pomocą w odbudowie Metru Nui. Jednakże w późniejszym czasie, on i reszta Toa odkryła przerażające wieści od Turagi Dume: Mata Nui nie tylko spał, lecz także umierał. Toa natychmiastowo zajęli Kanistry i ruszyli na Voya Nui, gdzie znajdowała się ostatnia nadzieja Mata Nui, Kanohi Ignika. Voya Nui Krótko po przybyciu na wyspę, Lewa i inni zmierzyli się z Piraka. Podczas walki z Reidakiem, Skakdi złamał jedną z jego Powietrznych Katan w pół. Lewa powalił na pewien czas Piraka, lecz sam został powalony przez Hakanna. Po porażce Toa Zaktan, przywódca Piraka, nakazał swym towarzyszom wrzucić Lewę i resztę do wnętrza Góry Valmai, lecz erupcja wulkanu odroczyła ich play. Piraka pozostawili Toa przy wulkanie, wierząc, że Toa Nuva zostaną zabici przez lawę, tym jednak udało się uciec w ostatniej chwili. Gdy już myśleli, że są bezpieczni, napotkali Ruch Oporu Voya Nui, którego członkowie zaczęli ich atakować. Ruch Oporu nie wierzył, że są oni prawdziwi Toa, pamiętając sytuację z Piraka. Balta, dowiadując się prawdy od Axonna, powiedział reszcie, że naprawdę są oni Toa. Razem połączyli siły i obmyślili plan zakradnięcia się do Twierdzy Piraka. Lewa podstępem przekonał Reidaka do otworzenia drzwi. Toa udało się odzyskać swoje Kanohi i bronie, lecz zostali znokautowani przez Brutakę. Uwięziono ich w komnacie, która stale pozbywała ich mocy żywiołów. Zostali uratowani przez Ruch Oporu Matoran, po czym spotkali się z nowymi Toa Inika, Axonnem, wspomnianym Ruchem Oporu, i Botarem. Gdy Toa Inika zeszli Korytarzem do Mahri Nui, by odzyskać Ignikę, Lewa odszedł wraz z pozostałymi Toa Nuva, by przygotować świat na zbliżające się przebudzenie Mata Nui. Przygotowania do przebudzenia Mata Nui Lewa udał się z pozostałymi Toa Nuva na Metru Nui, gdzie odnaleźli Zwój Przygotowań. Pierwszym zadaniem było przebudzenie Bahrag, by zaczęły oczyszczać Mata Nui. Następne dotyczyło odzyskania Włóczni Artakhi, która jednak została skradziona przez Mrocznych Łowców. Lewa został zaatakowany przez Airwatchera na Odini, lecz inni Toa pokonali go. Toa Powietrza pozbył się strażników, tworząc wokół nich próżnię. Lewa i pozostali spotkali się z The Shadowed One, który w zamian za pomoc w odnalezieniu włóczni zażądał zabicia Roodaki. Tahu zgodził się, lecz ujawnił później, że miał inne plany. Lewa wrócił na Metru Nui, by znaleźć Rahaga, a Tahu zmusił Roodakę, by przemieniła Rahaga z powrotem w Toa Hagah. Kiedy Włócznia Artakhi została zabrana przez Makutę Icaraxa, Lewa wyruszył z pozostałymi, by ją odzyskać. Po przegranej z Icaraxem w Karzahni i odzyskaniu starej Hau Lhikana, Toa Nuva rozdzielili się, by wypełnić kolejne zadania. Lewa zniknął, wędrując na Mata Nui, by wykopać zegar słoneczny i umieścić go w Archiwach, jak też nakazał mu tajemniczy głos. Spotkał się ponownie z Toa Nuva na Daxii, by doświadczyć mocy Włóczni Artakhi. Lewa udał się później do krainy Artakhi na rozkaz jej władcy, i otrzymał Zbroję Adaptacyjną. On i pozostali Toa zostali po tym teleportowani do Karda Nui. Karda Nui Po przybyciu na Karda Nui, Lewa i jego towarzysze odnaleźli siebie w środku walki pomiędzy Makuta, a Av-Matoranami. Lewa próbował schwytać Pijawkę Cienia, ale Tanma wleciał na niego i go zatrzymał. W kolizji, połączyli się i Lewa uzyskał dostęp do wspomnień Tanmy na temat Karda Nui. Odłączając się, kontynuowali walkę, ostatecznie zmuszając Makuta do wycofania. Tanma i pozostali Av-Matoranie udali się wraz z Toa do ich schronu, gdzie wyjaśnili sytuację. Po dowiedzeniu się o Makuta na Karda Nui, Toa Nuva podzielili się na dwie drużyny. Lewa i Pohatu, pod dowództwem Kopaki, pozostali nad ziemią, a Tahu, Gali i Onua udali się na bagna pod nimi, w poszukiwaniu Igniki. Później, Lewa walczył z Makutą Antrozem i przyzwał cyklon, by go pokonać. Jednakże, Lewa został otoczony przez pozostałych Makuta, choć z pomocą Tanmy udało mu się uciec. Antroz podążył za nimi, kpiąc z jego rzekomo porwanych przyjaciół. Lewa przebił się przez atak Makuty podmuchem wiatru, po czym uciekł. Wymykając się Vamprahowi i Chiroxowi, Lewa napadł grotę Antroza, zaskakując Makutę, i uwolnił swych towarzyszy. Pozostali Makuta przybyli wkrótce, zmuszając Toa i Matoran do ucieczki. Kopaka porwał później Kiropa, mając nadzieję na to, że zabierze ich do bazy Makuta. Po przebudzeniu Matoranina Cienia, Toa Nuva rozpoczęli fałszywą dyskusję o planie ataku na Ul Pijawek Cienia. Gdy Kirop uciekł, Toa w sekrecie podążyli za nim. Gdy przybyli do ula, Kopaka i Solek wyzwali do walki Mutrana, gdy Lewa, Pohatu i ich nowy sojusznik, Toa Ignika, szukali pijawek cienia. Mutran stworzył iluzję, przedstawiającą ul jako długi tunel, a Ignikę jako potwora. Zaatakowali go, nie wiedząc, że był to w rzeczywistości Toa Ignika. "Toa" Życia użył swych mocy, by przyspieszyć ich starzenie się, lecz został powstrzymany przez Pohatu. Lewa i jego towarzysze zostali powaleni, a później spętani łańcuchem. Mutran próbował wyssać światło z Lewy, lecz Pohatu użył swych mocy, by wytrącić Mutrana i Antroza z równowagi. Pohatu uwolnił Matoran i wszyscy uciekli. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz, Lewa, Kopaka i Pohatu połączyli swe moce, by zniszczyć ul, lecz skała tworząca go okazała się być organiczna i zdolna do leczenia obrażeń. Toa Ignika użył wtem swych mocy, by zerwać organiczną kolumnę trzymającą ul, zawalając go. Później, Makuta zaatakowali ostatnią osadę Matoran, lecz Lewa i jego towarzysze już odeszli, odzyskując trzeci klucz. Po zażartej walce, Makuta wycofali się na bagna. Lewa i pozostali Toa ruszyli za nimi, martwiąc się o Toa Mistika. Gdy przybyli, zauważyli przyszpilonych Toa Nuva, przytłoczonych przewagą liczebną Makuta i Matoran Cienia. Toa zjednoczyli się i przygotowali do ostatecznego starcia. Choć początkowo trzymani w szachu, Toa zostali ocaleni przybyciem Takanuvy, który odpędził Makuta. Tahu wykorzystał ich nieobecność i nakazał pozostałym Toa przeczytać Kamienne Klucze. Umieszczając je w odpowiednich wnękach, otworzyli wejście do Codrexu i udali się do środka. Wewnątrz, Toa odkryli platformę, gdzie niegdyś znajdowały się ich Kanistry Toa, a oszołomiony Lewa zaczął pamiętać uczucie gniewu, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia. Onua wkrótce znalazł przycisk, który obniżył platformę. Docierając na sam dół, Lewa i pozostali odkryli Axalarę T9, Jetraxa T6 i Rockoha T3. Lewa zasiadł za sterami Axalary T9, gdy Pohatu objął kontrolę nad Rockohem T3, a ich zbroja zaadaptowała się w procesie. Zanim jednak Kopaka mógł wsiąść do Jetraxa T6, Antroz ukradł pojazd. Toa ruszyli za Makutą, a gdy Antroz ustrzelił pojazd Pohatu, Lewa zmusił go do walki powietrznej. W trakcie niej pojawił się Kopaka i odzyskał Jetraxa. Lewa zaczął po tym walczyć z pozostałymi Makuta, gdy Tahu, Gali i Onua pozostali w Codrexie, by przebudzić Mata Nui przy użyciu Igniki. Wypełnili swe przeznaczenie, Mata Nui przebudził się; w rezultacie, Karda Nui zaczęły nękać Burze Energii. Toa Nuva udało się cudem uciec przy użyciu trzech pojazdów, Makuta zaś zginęli w burzy. Po opuszczeniu Karda Nui, Lewa dostrzegł trzęsienie ziemi i zapytał o to Tahu, który stwierdził, że jest to znak przebudzenia Mata Nui. Toa wrócili na Metru Nui, pokonując pozostałe siły Bractwa. Po walce, Toa Nuva dołączyli do świętowania przebudzenia Mata Nui. Jednakże, zanim festiwal mógł się zacząć, Teridax przerwał świętowanie, oznajmiając całemu Wszechświatowi Matoran, że przejął ciało Mata Nui, i co za tym idzie, cały Wszechświat, topiąc go raz jeszcze w ciemności. Rządy Teridaxa Teridax wkrótce wysłał Rahkshi do miasta, by straszyły Matoran. Toa, Turaga i Matoranie Metru Nui skryli się w Archiwach, by ich uniknąć. Gdy Turaga odkryli Krahka, zyskali jej wsparcie, a ta pokazała zebranym tunele, którymi mogliby uciec z Metru Nui. Toa Nuva skorzystali z tuneli i uciekli, w celu zjednoczenia się z pozostałymi Toa i wszczęcia buntów na całym Wszechświecie, by przeciążyć umysł Teridaxa. Po kradzieży łodzi, dotarli na Stelt i spotkali się z Trinumą, który poinformował ich o zniszczeniu Daxii, pomijając jednak fakt, że sporo członków Zakonu zginęło wraz z wyspą. Lewa został wysłany do krainy Artakhi, gdzie próbował przekonać go do dołączenia do walki z Teridaxem. Po przybyciu na wyspę, która była atakowana przez Rahkshi, Artakha skontaktował się telepatycznie z Lewą i oznajmił, że już za późno na pomoc. Po zasugerowaniu kogoś, kto byłby w stanie pomóc, Artakha wysłał Lewę na wyspę Tren Kroma. Tren Krom zaoferował swą pomoc, w zamian za uwolnienie go. Mimo ostrzeżenia o zapłacie, jaką będzie musiał spełnić, Lewa zgodził się, i jego umysł został umieszczony w ciele Tren Kroma. Ten, będąc teraz w ciele Lewy, przekonał Toa, że wciąż zamierza spełnić swoje warunki umowy i pomóc obalić Teridaxa, po czym opuścił grotę. Lewa ostatecznie wrócił do swojego ciała, gdy Artahka zamienił umysły Tren Kroma i Lewy. Toa obudził się w Procesorze Rdzenia. Teridax zaczął przenosić obecnych w pomieszczeniu, poza Lewą. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, Lewa chwycił Brutakę, gdy ten zaczął znikać, i teleportował się z nim. Wszyscy zostali wysłani w przestrzeń kosmiczną, gdy Teridax opuszczał Aqua Magna i kierował się na Bara Magna. Lewa stworzył bąble powietrza wokół głów swych towarzyszy, ratując ich od natychmiastowej śmierci. Zostali ocaleni przez Vezona, który przekierował ich do komnaty, gdzie spoczywała Wielka Istota. Ta poinformowała przybyszów o tym, że znajdują się na Bota Magna. Gdy oni byli w fortecy, Mata Nui pokonał Teridaxa i odbudował planetę, dając także mieszkańcom Wszechświata Matoran umiejętność mówienia i zrozumienia języka Agori. Jednakże forteca Wielkiej Istoty była chroniona na wiele sposobów, przez co fala uderzeniowa, która niosła wspomnianą umiejętność, ominęła twierdzę, a w tym wszystkich obecnych wewnątrz. Spherus Magna Lewa opuścił fortecę, reszta natomiast została, debatując na temat wypuszczenia uwięzionej Wielkiej Istoty. Na zewnątrz przywitała go ogromna dżungla. Był świadkiem tego, jak masywna biomechaniczna jaszczurka zabija małego gada, a po dostrzeżeniu kilku wieśniaków Plemienia Dżungli zdecydował się ich ostrzec. Nie był jednak w stanie mówić, bądź zrozumieć ich języka, lecz udało mu się zrozumieć, że pytali go o to skąd przychodzi. Po tym jak wskazał fortecę, zezłościli się i skierowali włócznie ku niemu. Został potem przez nich zabrany. W obozie włościan, Lewa odkrył, że oskarżali oni technologię Wielkiej Istoty o spowodowanie katastrofy, która zniszczyła ich dom. Toa był w stanie zaskoczyć wieśniaków swą mocą powietrza, gdyż nie była ona tworzona z maszyny. Włościanie postanowili więc go nie zabijać. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym alternatywnym wymiarze, Lewa, podobnie jak reszta Toa Mata, został przedwcześnie przebudzony przez Toa Tuyet. Udało jej się poprowadzić drużynę ścieżką zła i korupcji, przekonując ich, że jedynym sposobem na utrzymanie bezpieczeństwa Mata Nui i Wszechświata Matoran jest wytępienie Bractwa Makuta i Mrocznych Łowców. Później, Lewa wziął udział w bitwie przy Koloseum przeciwko ruchu oporu Pohatu. Tam zmierzył się z Makutą Kriką, który użył swych mocy Próżni by pochłonąć każdy powietrzny atak Lewy. Toa został później zabity przez jeden z ataków Makuty Teridaxa. Cechy i umiejętności Zupełnie jak jego żywioł, Lewa jest dziki i beztroski. Odczuwa silną potrzebę pomocy swym przyjaciołom i wiosce, lecz jego dobroć sięga nawet tych, których nie zna za dobrze. Wyraźnie nienawidzi wody. Lewa początkowo był bardzo pewny siebie, lecz wiele jego przygód sprawiło, że dojrzał. Gdy Toa Mata po raz pierwszy pojawili się na wyspie, był jednym z Toa, którzy chcieli wyruszyć samotnie na swoją misję, lecz szybko nauczył się siły współpracy gdy został schwytany przez Nui-Ramę i uczyniony pierwszym zainfekowanym Toa na wyspie. Pod wpływem Teridaxa stał się agresywny i szalony, dopóki Onua nie przebił się do ulu Rama i nie pokonał go, zrzucając jego zainfekowaną maskę. Toa Nuva Powietrza odczuwa silną więź z lasem i samą naturą. Odczuwa zamiłowane do Rahi, i raz wypuścił Graaloka Pyłowego Niedźwiedzia, nie pozwalając Jallerowi go zabić. O wiele lepiej radzi sobie w walce w powietrzu niż na ziemi. W locie jest w stanie ruszać się bardziej zwinnie i dokładnie, na ziemi jednak staje się powolniejszy i mniej zręczny. Po jego doświadczeniu z Krana, Lewa zyskał umiejętność telepatycznej komunikacji z Bohrokami i ich sprzymierzeńcami. Zyskał też podświadomą wiedzę o Bohrokach i ich misji. Przez to kilku z jego towarzyszy początkowo nie było w stanie mu zaufać, lecz ostatecznie odzyskał ich zaufanie. Jako Toa Powietrza, Lewa jest w stanie stworzyć, kontrolować i pochłonąć powietrze. Potrafi także wyssać całe powietrze z obszaru, tworząc próżnię. Po przemianie w Toa Nuva, jego moce zostały w sporej mierze zwiększone. Maska i bronie Jako Toa Mata, Lewa dzierżył Topór i nosił Kanohi Miru, Wielką Maskę Lewitacji. Pozwalała mu zmniejszyć prędkość upadku, bądź szybować w locie. Jednakże, w celu przygotowań na pierwsze wejście do Mangaii, zebrał on pięć pozostałych wielkich masek: Kakamę, Hau, Pakari, Akaku i Kaukau. Kiedy wszystkie maski zostały zebrane i umieszczone na statui Lewy w Kini-Nui, statua ta podarowała mu Złotą Maskę. Po przemianie w Toa Nuva, Topór Lewy zastąpiła para Katan Powietrza, przy pomocy których mógł szybować. Jego maska stała się Miru Nuva, Kanohi Nuva Lewitacji, która pozwalała mu dzielić się swą mocą z innymi. By zastąpić straconą Złotą Maskę, zebrał ponownie pięć odpowiadających Kanohi Nuva, które pozostały w jego Suva. Jedna z jego Powietrznych Katan została złamana przez Reidaka w późniejszej przygodzie, lecz Matoranin Velika zaoferował wykucie nowej. Przywdziewając Zbroję Adaptacyjną, Lewa Nuva dzierżył Powietrzną Szablę oraz broń adaptacyjną w postaci Midak Skyblastera. W Karda Nui zbroja przystosowała się do środowiska i wytworzyła potężne silniki, które zwiększyły u niego kontrolę lotu. Jednakże sufit kopuły otaczającej Karda Nui pozbawił Lewę możliwości korzystania z jego pięciu pozostałych Kanohi Nuva. Nowe uzbrojenie zostało ukryte w Zbroi Adaptacyjnej, gdy ta przystosowała się do pilotowania Axalary T9. Statystyki BIONICLE.com Informacje o zestawie Oryginalny kanister Lewy, zawierający 36 części, został wydany latem 2001, podczas debiutu zestawów BIONICLE. Elementy Lewy można było połączyć z częściami Toa Mata Gali i Kopaki, by zbudować Toa Kaita Wairuhę, używając instrukcji podzielonej na trzy części i umieszczonej w każdym z tych zestawów, odpowiednio po jednym jej fragmencie. Lewa Nuva został wydany w późnej fazie 2002 roku. Zawierał, podobnie jak poprzednik, 36 części. Zestaw Lewy Nuva można było połączyć z zestawami Gali i Kopaki Nuva, by zbudować Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuhę, używając instrukcji zawartych na tyle książeczki instrukcyjnej każdego z zestawów. W celu promocji filmu, BIONICLE: Maska Światła, sieć zakładów Burger King w Wielkiej Brytanii wydała maskę Lewy Nuvy jako zabawkę w 2003 roku. Patrząc uważnie przez maskę, można było dostrzec obraz Takanuvy w formie filmowej. Zabawka nie jest kompatybilna z częściami Lego. Lewa został wydany jeszcze raz we wczesnej fazie 2008 roku w swej formie Phantoka, którą przyjął dzięki Zbroi Adaptacyjnej. Zestaw zawierał 52 części, w tym nową Miru Nuva. Podobnie jak pozostałe zestawy Phantoka, był on w stanie połączyć się z małym zestawem Matoran 2008 roku. Zazwyczaj ukazywano go w połączeniu z Tanmą, lecz można go było normalnie połączyć z każdym Av-Matoraninem bądź Matoraninem Cienia tego roku. Toa Lewa mógł też zostać połączony z Tanmą, Antrozem i Radiakiem, by stworzyć Makutę Spiriaha, używając instrukcji dostępnej na stronie BIONICLE.com Lewa został wydany raz jeszcze w drugiej połowie 2008 roku w innej formie Adaptacyjnej Zbroi, jako pilot pojazdu Axalara T9. Na Lewę przypadły 34 części z 693 zestawu. Zawierał też nową formę adaptacyjnej Miru Nuva. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Głos Lewy w Masce Światła oryginalnie podkładał Dale Wilson. W polskiej wersji językowej był to Janusz Wituch. *Lewa był ulubioną postacią BIONICLE do rysowania Leigha Gallaghera. *Początkowo Lewa miał nosić imię Axe (Topór). Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Lewa Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Lewy Mata na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy Lewy Nuva na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy Lewy Phantoka na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy Lewy Nuva w formie pilota na LEGO.com en:Lewa (2001) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Powietrze Kategoria:Toa Mata Kategoria:Toa Nuva Kategoria:Generacja 1